Spin
by Lendra-chan
Summary: It was like a daily routine of Hide and Seek. Rukia just simply refused to be the seeker.' Renji finds Rukia on a hill, and her flustering attempt to be a windmill has Renji questioning the affects of 11yearold puberty.


**Lendra-chan** – Hey folks:D This is just a drabble – one-shot? I don't know. This is just a little written piece about Renji and Rukia where the reader can interpret whether or not they want to pair them together or not :3

I'm not really a RenjiRuki fan persay, but they are quite adorable the way they interact and I just HAD to write something!

I really like this piece, please review:D

* * *

**Spin **

* * *

Renji was looking for her again.

It was almost like a daily routine of hide-and-seek. Rukia simply refused to be the seeker.

He had long given up using his voice to find her; she never responded anyway. He found her quicker when he was focused on the direction of his feet, not his voice.

He found her; his point was proven. He jogged up the verdant knoll where she more or less stood. His eyebrows furrowed.

She was spinning; arms outstretched and small head lifted high.

He watched her for as long as his curiosity could be quelled by this trivial simmer of adoration. Renji deemed it a whimsical approach to puberty. He was eleven-years-old, he reasoned; it was about that time.

Well, eleven when it came to those less complicated things; mostly not including his death years and life as a dead boy.

The simmer made a pop and his mouth was open before his tongue could click it shut.

"What're you doin'?" He shouldn't have asked something that ridiculous. Rukia would simply reply with something—

"Spinning; what does it look like, moron?" Yeah, something just like that. Renji sniffed and rubbed a palm against his cheeks. They were itchy and hot and he couldn't figure out why.

Puberty, he thought; that had to be it.

"Well I can see that. Why?" His fists found his way to his hips; an old habit of his adolescence that he had to break out of. He had gotten a mouthful from a brutishly boyish street bully that "only girls did something as girly as your fists on hips".

Renji wasn't girly; he was a very manly eleven-year-old. Rukia even told him so. In complete opposite context, of course. But she had used 'Renji' and 'manly' in the same sentence.

Same thing.

Rukia's feet danced in a circle that was so tight and refined, Renji could imagine silk woven from the dust clouds.

"Do I really need a reason?" He could see that her cheeks were flushed from exertion. Had she been spinning for so long? Renji cuffed his chin and scrunched his face in consideration.

"Well no…but knowing you, there's a reason." And even _without _a reason, there's a still a reason. Renji had come to learn that about Rukia. His cheeks were hot again and he wished he was fifteen for a moment.

She never stopped spinning.

"_Blasting off"_"

"What?" The words came out even before her answer registered. But even after it went through check out, the question was still fitting. She didn't respond right away, and her spinning seemed to revolve like a carousel. He was dizzy watching her.

"I heard…that if you build up enough momentum, you can blast off…fly away…just like that." Her voice whistled to a whisper and he understood for only a moment.

But boys didn't understand girls, and he refused to plant his fists on his hips as he said offhandedly,

"It doesn't work like that, idiot!" He ignored the way his stare was fixated on her form before and waved a hand with a cuffed wrist in front of his face; as if waving away such a foreign feeling.

She didn't skip a beat with crossing one foot over the other and twisting on the pads of her toes.

"Why not?"

His eyebrows were furrowed again and dark russet eyes placed hands on hips for him in his stead.

"It's a thrust from a force toward the ground…kinda." He scratched his nose before he continued. "It's a defiance of gravity. Spinning doesn't do that."

One beat-

"Who says?"

"It's common sense!" It _was _common sense…wasn't it?

She stopped spinning abruptly and turned to him. Her ebony hair was a beautiful mess that cupped her face like warm hands, while her sapphire eyes shimmered with purple and twinkled with that adolescence that Renji so desperately wanted to ignore.

Because to him, it was a type of wisdom only she could achieve and it was not fair.

Her dress tipped a polite bow over her pink shoulder and matched the flush of her cheeks. _They_ would have matched, had she tinged pink for the same reasons he was.

"So is the sin of murder, and methods used for survival in desperate situations. But used in a certain context, they contradict! They're oxymoron's!"

There was that wisdom, and it wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

"That's a different story, Rukia--"

"So there are exceptions to living?"

There were, he wanted to say. But were there really? She was spinning again before he could answer. He was stunned into a lip-parted silence; and her stare was to the sky anyway. Why should it matter?

"One day…"

She barely stumbled as she danced; twirled; wound into the wind.

"One day I'm going to blast off…" Her feet padded and twisted so quickly for only a few seconds, but it felt like forever before she was no longer spinning and her eyes gazed up with no particular place to stare.

"But not yet…" Her lips were quirked and eyes gleamed of that mischievous wisdom a fellow eleven-year-old simply shouldn't have because it wasn't fair; and her breathing was deep and heavy.

"No…the sky's not ready yet."

And she wasted not a second more to turn on her heels, the clean part of her foot, and parade down the hill with little fists content on wrapping around a to-be-stolen water jug. Renji stared for as long as his attention span would allow before trudging after her.

Renji was burning hot, and he was thirsty too.

Puberty was demanding a lot of him these days.

* * *

**Dizzy**

* * *

Lendra-cha: I hope you liked it! I really liked this for some reason… 

Please review :3


End file.
